iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:I Am A Superstar!! : )/Work Training :D
Yay! Day #1! It went well. A woman named Sue trained me! According to my mom, I will be in training until about October! I got plenty of time! There was actually a LOT I got to do there! Not only do you get the plates ready with the dinner on it for the residents, you have to get the dessert ready. Then you have to clean off the tables' dishes and silverware. You wipe off the tables, then you take the utensils and dishes to the dishwasher. After they're all cleaned, you take the dishes back and you empty the excess food into this HUGE (but awesome) garbage disposal. :P Great way to get rid of food ya don't want. LOL Then all the dishes in this HUGE dishwasher and ya clean all the dishes! Wow...now writing it all, it does not seem like it's as much as it really is. Well there's a lot of steps I had to do! And a lot of pushing and being on my feet! Back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room. A lot of running around the building but I DID IT YAY! :D #iamasuperstar (talk) 01:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Day 2 Sue trained me again! She said something funny to one employee! "Caesar be careful with your hands! If anything happens to them your wife is gonna be upset!" I was like, "Hahaha!!!" Umm i dunno what else to say it was the same as yesterday. Lemme see if I got all the steps now? #Get the food from the cart and take it to the dining room #Put the food out #ugh man im too lazy 2 finish this aww nvm ill write more later! #iamasuperstar (talk) 02:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Day 3 3 has always been one of my fave numbers, (I was born on the 3rd) and my 3rd day of work was a wild one! I was and will be on the 2nd floor today, Tues and Wed. this week! The girl who trained me today, her name was Selena! I thought that was SO cool because not only is Selena Gomez's birthday today, but her new album comes out tomorrow I am SO excited to get it! So YAY Selena trained me haha! Things on the 2nd floor are different then the 1st. In the dining room there, there's a dishwasher already in there, unlike on the 1st floor where the dishwasher is all the way back at the kitchen. The only annoying thing is, the DOOR on the dishwasher is BROKEN! So we had to use a rag to put more of s top to the door flying open and also put a little ladder/step-stool in front of it as well! What a pain that was! I was going around to the tables asking the residents if they were done with the soup. The one woman said to me, "I need my wheelchair!" the nurse came over and said, "Evelyn we will get your wheelchair when dinner is over!" then she whispered to me, "Don't worry she does this every night." "Oh, okay!" I said. I was thinking, "OMG her name is Evelyn! hahaha!" :D Later she said to me again about the wheelchair and the nurse said, "Evelyn we're in the middle of dinner now stop asking that and be quiet please!" LOL! I had a lot of dishes to clean and wash! And a few times the dishwasher door POPPED up out of NO WHERE and scared me, Selena or Renasia! I hate the steam that comes out of that thing, it's hot and fogs up my glasses. -_- As I was washing dishes, the fire alarm went off! I was so scared! "Are we supposed to go anywhere? Is this a bad thing?" I asked Selena. "No." she said to both. We just had to keep working! Then we went into the TV room where they were moving all the residents to. Then Evelyn kept asking, "Are we in trouble? Are we okay?" "We are fine! It's nothing to be scared of." I said to her. The sirens started to blare away as the Allentown fire (and the cops!!) came because the alarm was going off. I was trying not to cry myself, the alarm is SOO loud! D': The one woman sitting there and pointed out the window, "Martin Tower! You can barely see it from here!" it is very dark, foggy and raining outside so that's what she meant. The words made my ears perk up and I smiled and said, "You can still see it." The alarm went off, and everyone was releived. A few minutes later it went off again! Evelyn was freaking out by now! It went off again, and we went about our regular business. Margaret and Jyerr picked me up so yay my mom is still at work I am home alone for now haha. :D That was pretty much all the highlights of work tonight! :) #iamasuperstar (talk) 00:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) day 4 Gloria trained me! she's so nice! we got along really well! :) 7-23-13 Day 5 Evelyn: Where's my wheelchair? Nurse: Don't start! You JUST got in here! You get your wheelchair back every day! LOL wow. A lot happened. But we finished early! Selena trained me again! I think in a way we started to bond because we're both young girls around the same age who are both Dietary Aides :D lol :) More to come! #iamasuperstar (talk) 01:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) day whatever now something Category:Blog posts Category:Stefanie's Pages